The present invention relates to using in-vehicle systems to provide information regarding conditions external to a vehicle. More particularly, the invention relates to using in-vehicle systems to provide information regarding weather, traffic, and other conditions outside a vehicle.
Many new vehicles include technologies such as stability control, anti-lock brakes or anti-lock brake systems (“ABS”), and navigational systems. Such technologies assist a driver in, for example, controlling a vehicle (such as in an accident-avoidance maneuver or panic stop) and in arriving at a desired location (such as by providing voice-directions to the driver).